Keyhole
by Zzoe1001
Summary: Every child has a key hole to their hearts, only some are able to open it. Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume all have a key to the keyhole to their hearts. Love, drama, adventure, and I hope humor will happen in this story. This might be the weirdest thing to read on the bookshelf, but please, I promise with every chapter, I will try to make it better. Please read it.


**Hello! I'm happy to share this tale with you! **  
**I hope you enjoy, and please, it might be boring, but I promise to try my hardest to make it better. **

A little girl with light brown hair ran after her friend. The girl with black short hair, and eyes that pierced the soul was holding Mikan's key. They were only seven but already had more secrets than any other seven year old. Hotaru stopped, making Mikan bump into her back. Hotaru grinned while turning the key in the air. Than flashes of colors burst and a door was there. It was tall and all pink. A little bunny hoped around Mikan's and Hotaru's legs. Mikan frowned and started yelling at her friend. She opened up Mikan's heart lock. Humans could not see this world, well, normal humans. Mikan had the pink key, Hotaru with the purple one. These keys were the worlds of their hearts. Each child had a key, but could not open the locks because of their thoughts. Most children could not see past the dark wide wall that was so thick only the most imaginative and well thought person could open it. It was not surprising that Hotaru opened it, but Mikan was a surprise. Her light personality and girly flavor did not match the dark wall. Unless her kindness could pass the dark wall and enter the world. Her own world was filled of light pinks, waterfalls, hearts and animals. Hotaru's world was filled of invention, tall buildings and crab shops. Hotaru was sophisticated for her age, while Mikan was just like any of imaginative fun loving seven years old. The girls opened the door to Mikan's heart and saw the long walkway with plants growing on the sides. It was like a heaven. Fluffy clouds surrounded the edges and animals roamed the paths. Hotaru opened Mikan's building of truth and sat on the big lave seat in the corner opening up the Technology Daily. Mikan walked over to her standing tall above her.

"Never open my door again Hotaru!" whined Mikan. Hotaru rolled up the magazine and hit her over the head.

"If you are going to whine and complain there is no reason for me to stay." Said the ice cold princess, Mikan took Hotaru's palm and danced around. Hotaru took out her tiny baka gun and blasted Mikan. Mikan rubbed her head and stuck out her tongue at Hotaru. They walked out of the world and Mikan put the key in her pocket. Hotaru walked away heading back to her home. Her mother was single just like Mikan's. Hotaru had to support her air headed mother, and Mikan had to help her depressed mother. The girls walked down the small hill. It was a nice large garden with people walking around and having picnics. The girls thought they were the only key holders but they did not know two other boys held the keys. The boys stared at the small cute girls and never left their site until they were far, far gone.

"Key holders," whispered Ruka. Natsume patted his back while taking his manga again. Ruka smiled while jumping down from the tree branch, Natsume still layed there high in the tree. Even though he looked to be reading his manga, he was thinking about the little smiling girl.

Mikan put on the flat pink shoes, skinny blue jeans, dark pink long sleeved shirt, and light pink sweater. She hated going to school, not because she did not see Hotaru, but because her teacher Jinno-sensei hated her. He would always give her F's and call her name to answer the most difficult problems that only the class genius Hotaru could answer. Mikan danced out to her mother kissing her cheek and waving goodbye. Even though Mikan was never a morning person, she made sure to smile for her before depressed mother. Mikan walked to Hotaru's house knocking on the door. A woman with black long hair and silver eyes smiled foolishly and pulled Mikan inside.

"Would you like pancakes Mikan?" giggled the mother. Mikan just shook her head, she did not eat breakfast. A girl with a black skirt and a purple blouse walked out of her room yawning. She sat at the island and drowned her pancakes with maple syrup. Mikan stared at the amount, amazed at how Hotaru could eat and never be fat. Hotaru was fourteen and so was Mikan. They both kept their little secret, secret. Hotaru shoved the pancake in her mouth while the mother gave her speech on not talking to strangers and the rest.

"I love you dears!" called the mother out to the two girls on their way.

"Did you finish your homework?" asked the serious Hotaru. Mikan groaned and looked to the ground. "Let me guess, you did not finish it idiot," said Hotaru. Mikan stared at her puffy eyed.

"Hotaru, I will get in so much trouble!" Mikan whined.

"Stop whining. It's your own fault you did not finish it," Exclaimed Hotaru. She took out her purple key and dangled it off her finger. She had gotten a chain for it, just like Mikan.

Natsume looked out to the new classroom. Watching all the eyes, studying there every move, one girl stood out, making him mad. She was smiling at him. He always hated smiling idiots. He clutched his pocket mad; his key was in there, not making a sound. Ruka put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his anger down. Natsume loosened, but still clutched his pocket. The teacher introduced the two boys, smiling. Natsume took note of how many people were smiling at him. At least fourteen people, especially the smiling idiot. A perm haired girl giggled while wrapping her hair around her finger and studying Natsume flirtatiously. Natsume felt disgusted and looked at Ruka. Ruka was eyeing everyone weirdly, he was of course nervous. Ruka was always nervous. The class stared at the boys, bug eyed people. One girl scared Ruka, a girl staring into his soul. The teacher motioned them to their partners. Of course Mikan and Hotaru, Mikan with Natsume and Hotaru with Ruka.

Ruka walked shakily to Hotaru and slid in the bench beside her. Hotaru looked at him, staring so hard Ruka thought he would scream, Hotaru smirked while blowing in his ear and then snapping a shot. Ruka blushed madly, and noticing the camera, he tried grabbing it but Hotaru was too quick. By time, the fan girls would love Ruka and like to have that picture. Ruka stared at the teacher to learn something from the lesson. He got one last glance at the gorgeous girl; she was busily taking notes on the lesson.

Natsume walked down the middle of the class like a king. He had his plain expression and his walk was graceful. When he got to the his seat the girl looked up to him and smiled. This made Natsume frown.

"Hello, my name is Mikan. I am glad to be your partner." She said happily while holding out a hand. Natsume did not take it and flumped onto the bench. Mikan looked over his face. It was a very…very..handsome face.

"You are not so nice are you?" said Mikan sarcastically. She laughed at her own not funny joke. Natsume felt every pain inside of him turn into a blaze. He hit her across the head and looked at the teacher.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" yelled Mikan from her bench. Jinno-sensei the teacher turned and frowned his evil frown.

"Detention Mikan." He said so harshly it could eat you alive. Mikan groaned while sitting and scribbling a fake Natsume head and pretend hitting it. It was a weird site…Natsume smirked to himself and wrote down one name in his small poem book, MIKAN. If there were two things Natsume loved, those were poetry and manga.

_My life is an endless curse, one I cannot kill, and one I cannot hide from..._

The line Natsume wrote along his page outside was nice in his opinion. He did after all live in a curse. Ruka came out of the building smiling while running toward him. They were two hot shots at every school they went to. They had to keep on changing school's because of the military chasing after them.

Mikan smiling wide while dancing out of the building and looping her arm with Hotaru's.

"Guess what Hotaru?" giggled Mikan. Hotaru stared at her.

"Let me guess…you got out of detention." She said sarcastically. Mikan nodded while stopping in her steps. "What is it idiot?" asked Hotaru, then noticing two handsome young men sitting on a tree branch. That tree branch was Mikan's and Hotaru's. Mikan walked out madly, stomping her feet and looking up furiously.

"GET OUT OF OUR TREE!" yelled Mikan loud. The boys just stared and continued their conversation. Mikan started yelling more, than kicking the ground.

"Idiot, go away from here. You're even more an idiot for trying to get this tree back." Said the nasty (in Mikan's opinion), Natsume. Mikan started walking away when Ruka yelled out.

"What about you join us up here?" Mikan turned around. Smiling wide.

"Sure…sweetie." She said in a ice covered strawberry voice. Ruka smiled while Mikan climbed and sat on the edge of the tree branch.

"You have one to." Natsume said while putting his hand down Mikan's shirt and taking out the chain. This really got Mikan angry.

"PERVERT!" screamed the blushing Mikan.

"There was nothing down there to touch anyways." Said the plain Mikan while NAtsme took out a manga. Mikan grabbed the manga and got on top of him. If I may add, there is some key ground, like a magic surface where they can sit on.

"Get off of me pervert woman." He said meanly. Mikan hit him in the face yelling. A girl with short black hair climbed the tree and smiled dirtily at the site.

"Look like someone had a little crush." She said plainly. Mikan turned, beet red.

"So…we all have keys?" asked Mikan slowly. Everyone nodded while Hotaru ate from her dish. Her robots from her world were really good chefs.

"Now…what do we do?" asked Mikan. Everyone looked at each other and took out something.

"We join worlds, and solve this problem," exclaimed Hotaru while pointing at a piece of paper.

**I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if I'm a bad writer, or made any mistakes. :) I know I'm not the best, but I try. Maybe the second chapter will be better. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D**


End file.
